Poker face
by Villemo
Summary: He is standing right inside the door So, how was it? his face eager. Did ya sit in the chair? she looks at him, sternly, his face falls. You didn't? it's more of a statement than a question. She puts her coat on the rack and kicks off her shoes, walking i


**Title:** "Poker face"

**Author:** Villemo I do not own any of the characters, just borrowed them for the story;)  
This is for entertainment purposes only; no money whatsoever is being earned (and that's the god awful truth ;p) I'm a poor student with no money so there is really no point in suing me.  
Hopefully that should cover it.

**Spoilers:** Stargate SG1 10x05 - Uninvited.

**Summary:** You gotta know when to keep that straight face. Sam & Jack. Together again;) Set after 10x05 Uninvited. Sam comes home after her first(?) day of command, and some R&R come to think of it. Jack has questions. Sam&Jack ensues ;) Enjoy.

**AN:** Randomness really; because life, and it's conversations, are random at best. and because it's always good to keep that face handy :p Hope it's not too confusing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poker face**.

He is standing right inside the door  
"So, how was it?"  
his face eager.  
"Did ya sit in the chair?"  
she looks at him, sternly,  
his face falls.  
"You didn't?"  
it's more of a statement than a question.  
She puts her coat on the rack and kicks off her shoes,  
walking in,  
ignoring him  
plumping down in a chair  
exhausted.  
He follows,  
quietly to be him.

"Why didn't you join us at the cabin?"  
"_Tell me_ you sat in the chair."  
"You could have you know."  
"You _should_ sit in that chair."  
"Hell, it's your cabin."  
"Well at least you used the red _phone_?"  
"It's not like-"

"What?"  
Looking at each other,  
confusion.  
"I didn't sit in the chair - come to the cabin."  
"I know,  
but-"  
More simultaneous confusion.  
She looks down, grinning  
at the situation;  
it's so...them.  
He scoots closer,  
one hand trailing her arm  
edging its way behind her neck  
pulling her face closer,  
scrutinizing it,  
wanting to-  
"Did you tell them I was home?"  
"Home?"  
"Here."  
"No..."  
"Good."  
Letting her go.  
"Why?"  
He ignores her.  
"You shouldn't worry about lines, by the way.."  
She stares at him.  
"What?"  
"Uhm, wrinkles, from the stress of command. I mean, if you were worried..."  
he trails off, blinking. sensing the danger...  
"Oh yes. I was _so_ worried."  
slightly peeved.  
"Yeah..I...uhm.  
sorry."  
Lopsided grin. to soften her up.  
Silence.  
It works.

"Why didn't you come?"  
his smile disappears.  
"-to the cabin", she clarifies,  
unnecessarily.  
"It was a team thing"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"an SGC thing."  
"Yeah..but-"  
"I'm not part of that anymore, not part of the team anyway."  
"No.. but..."  
He's not in the mood to elaborate.  
"Now,  
tell me you used the phone."  
She sighs,  
and gives  
in.  
"I used the phone"  
Innocent.  
"The red phone"  
"The red- uhm...no."  
Judgment.  
She sneaks a hand up to his hair,  
buries it,  
cajoling.  
"Oh come on..."  
"I'm tellin' ya...you gotta use-"  
"Yeah."  
she smiles.  
Silence.  
the great kind.

It ticks a beat, then:  
"I _did_ beat teal'c in poker though,..at the cabin, did I tell you?"  
offhandedly,  
like it doesn't-  
"-whatdidyousay!"  
whoops.  
He bolts up.  
"Teal'c?"  
He's been trying to do that for-  
"Seven years.  
se-ven years, that's how long I've trying to do that"  
he stares at her; completely bewildered,  
until...  
his male ego, finally, kicks in with a possible reassertion solution...  
"Are you kiddin' me,  
you're kiddin' me!  
are you?"  
Suspicious.  
Time to retreat!  
"I am."  
One eyebrow raised.  
She moves, uncomfortable like  
"I _am_. - I was joking!"  
she tries a laugh,  
hands raised,  
calming, reassuring,  
poker faced.  
lying...  
internally holding her breath...  
Will he..?  
Accepts.  
sits down,  
calms down,  
takes a breath..  
"Huh, for a minute there I actually thought you-"  
"Yeah..."  
she allows herself a little smile.  
"- but then you know what a _terrible_ liar I am..."  
Blink...  
He eyes her up-  
assesses;  
and believes.  
"Yeah..."

Another face well done.

Hot damn,  
she's gettin' too goood at this.  
;p

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are adored :)  
Villemo


End file.
